Superficielle
by Lil's C
Summary: "Je le savais, moi, que t'allais briser des cœurs. Personne ne l'avait vu aussi bien que moi, tu sais? Bordel, ça faisait limite mal de vous voir vous aimer autant, j'avais envie de vous brûler tous les deux " Autour, les cris s'accentuent, et au milieu, il y a cette cascade de cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleu océan et cette peau porcelaine. Au milieu, il y a Hermione et sa baguette


Oyez oyez. Me revoilà. Je le sais, je mets du temps, entre les écrits mais j'espère que ça vaut le coup, pour vous.

Que dire? Je manque de temps pour me pencher comme il faudrait sur la lecture donc je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'il en est là dessus, j'ai commencé la trilogie des Neshov, c'est noir, des histoires de famille, pour le moment j'aime beaucoup... A voir si ça continue. Sinon j'ai regardé New Girl et j'en ai pleuré de rire, j'ai regardé Grey's Anatomy et j'en aurais presque pleuré (presque si l'on tient compte du fait que je ne pleure JAMAIS) . Je parle toujours aussi fort, j'ai toujours ce fichu sourire accroché aux lèvres et je me colle toujours une certaine poisse mais j'ai appris à vivre avec... Et puis bien sûr, j'ai mon Pentax greffé au globe oculaire! Promis cet été j'écrirais... Des fois toute la nuit s'il faut juste pour vos beaux yeux !

Allez je vous laisse à la lecture, ça suffit de vous assommer avec des paroles inutiles. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous soit agréable!

* * *

**SUPERFICIELLE**

* * *

- Pourquoi ?

Un hurlement tranche l'air au loin. Et au fond de la gorge de l'autre, c'est un rire sans vie qui s'élève. Hermione pourrait avoir froid dans le dos, mais non. Elle en a bien trop vu pour cela.

- C'est ton mot favori ça, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

Mais Hermione ne répond pas. Autour d'elle, la fumée s'élève, les cris s'accentuent, et au milieu, il y a cette cascade de cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleu océan et cette peau porcelaine. Au milieu, il y a Hermione et sa baguette.

- Pourquoi ? Répète-t-elle encore d'une voix avec le mécanisme d'un robot.

- Tu vas me tuer ? Fait l'autre, un sourire fade sur les lèvres craquelées. On est du même camps, tu sais… Et il dirait quoi ton Harry, le sauveur ?

- POUR-QUOI ? Dit-elle à nouveau, un peu plus fort, parce que le calme n'est qu'apparent, la colère gronde là, juste derrière.

Lavande sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle a l'air d'une enfant. Sa robe bleue souligne ses formes et elle pourrait être diablement jolie, là, si le sang ne recouvrait pas son corps en entier… Elle a toujours voulu être belle en toutes circonstances, Lavande, même là, alors qu'elle saute à pieds joints dans son tombeau, alors que les combats font rage et que les morts se pressent autour de ses chevilles amaigries.

- T'as le temps pour une histoire ?

Le silence, lourd et oppressant. Hermione ne sait toujours pas si elle a envie de perdre son temps à l'écouter mais avant qu'elle ne réponde, l'autre a commencé.

- Quand j'étais petite, j'ai glissé une main potelée dans celle de David et un sourire a fleuri au coin de mes lèvres. Je me souviens avoir habillé ma poupée Joanna d'une robe lilas, je la voulais comme témoin de notre mariage… David a dit oui avec nonchalance, comme on accepte un cookie au chocolat, mais moi, j'avais le cœur palpitant et des étoiles plein les yeux et le ventre…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien m'apporter ton histoire de gamine écervelée, Lavande ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais savoir. Savoir pourquoi. Tu ne veux pas entendre la fin ?...

Elle laisse échapper un léger rire.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu as toujours voulu résoudre les énigmes, Hermione. Alors ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît… Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Mon mariage avec David. Quinze minutes plus tard, je contemplais, les joues rouges barrées de larmes, David s'amuser avec ma nouvelle voisine, Alice. Huit ans et j'avais déjà le cœur brisé, volé par une fillette qui n'avait rien calculé, à croire que c'était mon destin, finalement…

- Tu sais que tu retardes juste l'échéance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment, je n'attends rien de toi.

- Très bien. Je ne t'interromps plus.

- Je t'ai immédiatement haïe. Tu étais là, avec ta peau parfaite, tes grands yeux expressifs et ton sourire carnassier… Dès le premier jour, j'ai voulu t'écraser de mon talon, griffer ton visage empreint de naïveté. Je le savais, moi, qu'Hermione Granger allait briser des cœurs. Personne ne l'avait vu aussi bien que moi, tu sais. Tout le monde t'appelait l'intello, parce que tu étais beaucoup plus occupée à remplir ta petite tête qu'à te soucier de ton apparence. Mais je savais qu'un jour, tu n'aurais pas à faire d'effort, tu étais comme une araignée qui tisse sa toile… Je savais que viendrait ce moment où ta candeur exploserait, où tes yeux brilleraient un peu plus, où les garçons se retourneraient sur toi sans même s'en apercevoir. Je t'ai regardée comme on observe une bombe à retardement.

- Je ne…

- Tais-toi, Hermione j'ai besoin que tu te taises pour que je puisse continuer. Je te connais, tu sais, je te connais trop bien…. Ça a commencé en quatrième année. J'ai contemplé Viktor Krum, le regard empli d'envie. Je rajoutais du carmin sur mes lèvres, je laissais même mes cheveux blonds virevolter dans les airs et mon rire éclater sur les murs… Mais Rien. Viktor te regardait comme il contemplait un vif d'or, avec ce regard un peu sauvage où trône un éclat de chasseur. Ce même regard qui fait courir des frissons sur la peau… Et toi, pauvre idiote, toi tu te sentais gênée, mal attifée dans ta robe de bal qui te rendait simplement parfaite aux yeux de tous. J'étais tellement jalouse ce jour-là…. Ils te dévoraient tous des yeux, Harry le sauveur, Ronald le maladroit, Krum la star internationale et même ce fou furieux de Malfoy…

Sous ses paupières, Hermione sent un frémissement indistinct. Elle ferme les yeux, juste l'espace d'un instant.

- Oh ! Tu l'ignorais ? Je pense qu'il te détestait, Hermione, et il aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que d'avouer combien il te trouvait belle à crever ce jour-là.

- Tais-toi ! Siffle Hermione. Je t'interdis de parler de lui, tu n'as même pas le droit de prononcer son nom…

- Si je ne parle pas de lui, il n'y a plus d'histoire. Contrôle-toi un peu, tu as toujours été beaucoup trop impulsive, tu sais.

Elle feint de calmer ses tremblements mais c'est le regard brûlant qu'elle somme Lavande de poursuivre.

- En sixième année, quand Ron se perdait dans mes baisers, je savais qu'il imaginait les tiens. Il était là, avec son regard trouble et ses hésitations maladroites. Je n'avais qu'à essayer de repousser l'échéance un peu. Le pire… C'est que j'aimais sincèrement Ron. D'un amour un peu idiot qu'ont les adolescents qui vivent le premier, le cœur grenadine et les mains moites. Je l'ai regardé foncer vers la tragédie, les bras tendus et le sourire ridicule. Tu sais que tu l'as brisé, piétiné...

- Je sais tout ça, Lavande.

- Bien, bien, tant mieux. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas ça, crois-moi. Harry non plus tu sais, avec cet immense poids qu'il trimbale depuis si longtemps…

- Tu ne connais rien de ce qui se passe entre Ron, Harry et moi, alors j'aimerais par pitié que tu cesses de faire comme si…

- Tu te trompes, Hermione. Je sais tout de vous. Absolument tout. Je sais que Ron t'aime à en crever, je sais qu'il reste là, comme un chiot abandonné sur l'autoroute qui attend sagement le retour de son maître bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il ne le retrouvera jamais. Je sais qu'Harry t'aime plus qu'un frère ne pourrait le faire, je sais que tu es la personne pour qui il enterrerait un cadavre. Je sais tout de toi également, je sais que tu aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, pas vrai ? Tu aurais voulu une jolie fin à l'eau de rose, où tu finis avec des mioches rouquins et où personne n'a le cœur brisé. Parce que c'est ce que tu es, fondamentalement, tu es le bien. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi, aussi… Altruiste. Parfois, ça me filait la nausée. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu tomber amoureuse de Malfoy. Parce que tu l'étais, pas vrai ?

Hermione déglutit lentement, les mains moites et le cœur débordant.

- Non je…

- Inutile de nier. Je t'ai vue tomber. J'ai observé, tapie dans l'ombre, ta chute vertigineuse. Quand j'avais onze ans, j'étais tombée amoureuse de ses yeux tu sais, métalliques comme ça. Dévastateurs.

- Tu tombais amoureuse tout le temps, Lavande.

- C'est vrai, admet-elle avec un petit rire. Je n'en compte plus le nombre. Toi, tu n'as aimé qu'une fois, pas vrai ? Lui aussi finalement. Je t'ai vue lutter contre toi-même, à tel point que j'avais presque de la peine pour toi. Presque, j'entends bien. La tension qui émanait de vous deux aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui. Vous étiez là, à vous jeter des horreurs à la figure. Je me souviens de ce jour où tu t'es ruée sur lui, dans la Grande salle. Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Oui. Je me souviens.

- C'était pour quoi ?

- Je ne sais plus. Sans doute pour une fille.

- Sans doute, oui. À l'époque, j'avais toujours du mal à savoir à quel jeu vous jouiez. Tu le sais, toi ?

- Non. C'était à celui qui ferait le plus de mal à l'autre je crois.

- Il a gagné ?

- Je ne sais pas, répète-t-elle inlassablement.

- Bref. Ce jour-là, tu t'es jetée à sa gorge, comme un loup qui fonce sur sa proie. Tu as voulu lui arracher les yeux je crois, et puis tu as chuchoté quelque chose à son oreille, tu te souviens de ce que c'était ?

- Oui.

- C'était quoi ?

- Il me parlait de cette fille pour me blesser, et je lui ai dit que la nuit d'avant, Ron m'avait fait grimper aux rideaux comme personne n'avait pu le faire avant lui.

- C'était vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Bien sûr… Mais lui l'a cru. Il a agrippé ton bras et il t'a regardée. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait te cogner devant tout le monde comme ça, Harry et Ron se sont même levés. Et toi, je suis sûre que tu jubilais de savoir que tu le tenais, tout autant que lui… Vous aimiez ça, vous détruire. Vous jouiez avec le feu, on aurait dit deux adolescents qui marchent sur des braises ardentes pour voir jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller. T'aurais été jusqu'où toi, jusqu'au bout ?

- Oui. Oui, jusqu'au bout.

- Ensuite, son visage s'est détendu et vous avez disparus. Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassée après ? Est-ce que vous avez fait l'amour ?

Un instant, ses joues rosissent et elle tarde à répondre.

- Oui…

- Où ?

- Dans une salle de classe, je ne sais plus, Lavande !

- Bien sûr que tu sais… Mais je comprends que ça te gêne d'en parler, avec moi qui plus est. Je me suis toujours demandé… Comment c'était, lui et toi, je veux dire ? Est-ce que c'était ardent ?

- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais répondre à ça ?

- Oh allez, tu peux bien. Considère cela comme une dernière faveur.

Hermione soupire.

- C'était …animal. Passionnel. C'était presque un combat, c'était violent, brutal. Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec de l'amour.

- C'est là que tu as tout faux, ma pauvre Hermione. C'est ça l'amour… c'est quand ça vous consume de l'intérieur, quand tu as envie de faire du mal autant que de faire du bien. C'est quand tu te déchires, quand tu t'abîmes. Quand tu te cognes au mur et que tu recommence à avancer droit dessus… T'as jamais compris ça, pas vrai ? J'ai couché avec lui, tu le savais ?

Elle dit ça avec un rictus narquois, vil, et Hermione a pincé les lèvres. Autour de sa baguette, les doigts se resserrent.

- Oui, je me doutais.

- Ca n'avait rien de brutal ou quoique ce soit. C'était égoïste. J'étais juste une marionnette. Il ne parlait pas, il ne m'embrassait jamais. J'avais l'impression de n'être rien… D'être moins que ça même. Est-ce que tu ressentais ça, toi ?

- Non.

- Toi, il t'embrassait ?

- Oui. Bien sûr que oui.

- C'était avant vous ? Lui et moi, je veux dire, je me souviens pas…

- Je ne sais pas… Il y avait nous et il y avait le reste, les filles qu'il s'envoyait, les gars que je rencontrais… Je n'ai pas de calcul. Y a-t-il eu un moment où il ne restait que nous ? Je ne le sais même pas….

- Je pense que si… Vous vous aimiez tellement que t'as failli en crever. Tu as jeté ta dignité à tes pieds même. Je me souviens, quand tu t'es foutue à genoux devant cet assassin de Rogue, tu sais ? T'es allée le voir pour le supplier de protéger ton précieux Draco…

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je sais tout, je te l'ai dit. Bordel, ça faisait limite mal de vous voir vous aimer autant, j'avais envie de vous brûler tous les deux. Tu m'avais volé Ron, j'avais beau essayer de me faire un peu jolie, je n'arrivais jamais à ta hauteur. Tu les avais, tous. Et sans effort.

- Mais arrête un peu! Tu es folle de penser ça ! Tu avais tous les garçons que tu souhaitais…

- Dans mon lit, bien sûr. N'importe quel garçon est sensible au physique, quoiqu'on en dise. Mais toi, tu les avais définitivement. Tu avais leur cœur… C'est ce qui faisait qu'ils revenaient inlassablement…

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se calcule ça, Lavande.

- Tu sais qu'un jour, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Blaise et Malfoy… Fait-elle comme si Hermione n'avait rien dit. Blaise disait qu'il était tombé bien bas. Quand il lui a demandé s'il était tombé amoureux de toi… Malfoy n'a rien pu répondre. Alors Blaise a menacé de tout dire au Lord… c'est à partir de là, je crois, que vous avez cessé de vous parler, je me trompe ?

Hermione hoche la tête, lèvres serrées.

- Je crois que Blaise voulait surtout protéger son ami… Mais ce n'était pas fini. Vous vous êtes revus après l'Ecole, non ?

- Oui.

- Où ?

- Encore cette question.

- Réponds.

- La première fois, c'était au Manoir Malfoy. Quand nous avons croisé la route des Rafleurs. J'ai été torturée là-bas. Et Draco y était.

- Il t'a sauvée, comme un preux chevalier ?

- Non. Il était mort de trouille.

- Le lâche.

- Allons, Lavande, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'être sous la coupe de quelqu'un comme Voldemort. Tes principales occupations étaient le maquillage et les garçons.

- Peut être que je ne sais pas. Mais je préfère ma place à la sienne. Tu veux la suite ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Ensuite, il s'est fait prendre par l'Ordre. Je me pose la question... Tu lui as déjà demandé de se plier au rang ?

- Evidemment. Souvent.

- Mais il a refusé ?

- Oui. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il a grandi pour servir le Lord, c'était idiot et utopiste de penser qu'il aurait pu changer.

- Non. C'était de l'espoir. Ça tient en éveil l'espoir, tu devrais le savoir. Bref. Il était dans les cellules de l'Ordre. Et toi ? Tu lui rendais visite des fois ?

- Oui.

- Je m'en doutais. Je m'en doutais quand je te voyais traverser les couloirs avec ces yeux un peu rêveurs. Le regard dans le vide, à pleurer. Ensuite le Lord est arrivé avec son équipe. Il t'a sauvée déjà, ton Draco ?

- Oui. Plusieurs fois…

- C'était ton héros, pas vrai ? Même s'il était lâche, même si c'était un foutu Mangemort, c'était ton héros ?

- Tu vas me jeter la pierre ?

- Bien sûr que non. On rêve tous du Prince charmant…

- Tu vas me dire maintenant pourquoi tu as tué Draco ?

- Tu ne l'as pas deviné, encore ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est par jalousie, simplement? Alors qu'une Guerre fait rage, alors qu'il y a de vrais combats à mener.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis superficielle, je n'aime que le maquillage et les garçons. Je voulais juste te prendre celui des deux que je ne pouvais avoir.

- Tu es folle.

- On l'est tous. Comme toi, qui est devenue la marionnette d'un Mangemort.

La baguette d'Hermione se lève, souple, et Lavande n'a même pas un frisson de recul.

- Tu l'as déjà fait avant ? Tuer je veux dire.

- Bien trop de fois….

- Est-ce que ça à l'air de faire mal ?

Et Hermione tremble légèrement, comme piquée d'une hésitation, mais alors elle revoit le regard brutal, les yeux brûlants et les cheveux blonds comme le soleil.

- Non.

Et les traits de Lavande se teintent de soulagement.

- Tu vas vouloir le rejoindre, après ?

- Je me battrais. Pour Harry. Et Ron, ils sont les seuls qui comptent à présent.

- Je m'en doutais…

- Oui, tu sais tout, pas vrai ?

Alors, les deux femmes s'observent. Longtemps. Alors que la bataille fait rage et qu'elles ont figé le temps pour quelques minutes. Hermione ferme alors les yeux. Avant de prononcer les mêmes mots que son interlocutrice quelques heures auparavant.

_**Avada Kedavra**_


End file.
